


Black Magic Woman

by thesoravee



Series: Impmon/BeelzemonXReader Series [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Huge Time Skips, Slight sexual moment, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been desired and chased after by multiple men and Digimon alike, all wanting your affection. Beelzemon, too, desired you for himself.</p><p>Songfic based off the song of the same title, "Black Magic Woman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Guitar Hero 3, anyone?
> 
> Anyway...part two of this little series of mine. Unlike the first, though, this is most likely Digimon!Reader, specifically a Champion evolution or higher. Because, well, Beelzemon's like...twenty feet tall, while a human would be only four to six feet. I mean, unless the reader had a shrinking ray that shrank Beelzemon to her size...In fact, if you DO have a shrinking ray of some sort though, go ahead and shrink Beelzemon. C>
> 
> I have nothing else to add, so...enjoy~
> 
> Random Note: ...Oh, by the way, I don't support RenaImp. I much prefer RenaGuil.

_Got a black magic woman_

_Got a black magic woman_

_I've got a black magic woman_

He had not a single word to explain his attraction to you. You were…incredibly captivating, almost irresistibly so; your radiant and beautiful face, exuberant character…

Your utterly cravable buttcheeks.

Beelzemon chuckled softly, acknowledging the deviant thought as he continued to have you within his mind.

_Got me so blind I can't see_

_That she's a black magic woman_

He’s seen the way you taunt the other men. He’s seen their constant determination to win you over. He’s seen the way you break their hearts, sending them empty-handed without a lover. Beelzemon wet his lips with his tongue, pondering what the men who courted you previously had done incorrectly. First of all, they continuously treated you as an object. Beelzemon, on the other hand, would treat you right--he would treat you like an actual being, like a _queen_. Second, the men had a habit of attempting to impress you with tall tales and lies. A few were indeed true, however you still remained unmoved by their flirting attempts.

He was going to change that; he would be the first of these suitors to successfully catch your interest.

_She's tryin' to make a devil out of me_

_Don’t turn your back on me, baby_

_Don’t turn your back on me, baby_

_Yes, don't turn your back on me baby_

Beelzemon laid in his bed, nude, huffing softly as he continuously stroked his shaft. He grunted from the pleasure, using your image as his fuel and inspiration. Oh, how he desired to move his hands all over your body, to kiss you in various areas, and to sensually remove your clothing. After, he would claim your body as his and his alone.

He eventually came, panting heavily as his fluids covered his chestal and stomach area.

You _had_ to be his, no matter what.

_Stop messin' 'round with your tricks_

_Don't turn your back on me baby_

_You just might pick up my magic sticks_

You checked your mailbox the next day, sighing in irritation as it was flooded with letters and notes. You reached in and walked into your home, beginning to sort through the pile. Letters from suitors…letters from more suitors…this month’s bill, and…Oh? Eyebrows peaked with interest, you opened the final letter, eyes scanning as it merely read:

“Hell’s Liquor, midnight.”

You’ve received proposals like this before, yet despite their clichéness you still continue to oblige to meet the men wherever they pleased. Smirking and heading to your bathroom to shower, you had only one thought in your mind:

This will be fun. 

_Got your spell on me baby_

_Got your spell on me baby_

_Yes, you got your spell on me baby_

_Turning my heart into stone_  

Beelzemon sat in the bar, anticipating your arrival. A few women--both Digimon and otherwise--attempted to flirt with him, however they each received the same result: rejection, as Beelzemon was not interested.

These women utterly paled in comparison to you.

Some of them left him alone after being turned down. Others, on the other hand, continued to try their hand at this game; this ultimately led to Beelzemon harshly scolding them, often calling them whores and other vulgar names. It was cold, but effective. Finally, he looked towards the door of the bar once it opened, with you entering.

_I need you so bad, magic woman_

_I can't leave you alone_

He shamelessly held your hand within his own as the two of you left the bar half an hour after initially arriving, occasionally whispering sweet nothings into your ear and unable to steal his eyes away from you. This was…a new approach, you had to admit. Normally at this point, the other suitors would be trying to subtly strip you in an effort to engage in sex or foreplay. You would give this one a chance. _A_ chance. He screws up? He won’t be getting more. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him into a seductive kiss, expressing and finalizing your decision.


End file.
